A Dark Dawn
by Enilorac54321
Summary: Dawn is "infected" by a demon...Can Buffy find the cure before it's too late?
1. Social Mark up

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Dawn turned the corner to the front walk of her house. As she walked, she was fishing through her backpack for the keys to the house, thinking about the calculus exam she had tomorrow. She found the keys, unlocked the door, and stepped into the front hall. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed she was there. To her left, Willow and Tara were on the couch, watching a movie..._well, not really watching, more like necking_. She walked quietly up the stairs, thinking about what she was going to about her exam tomorrow. _Well, I know I'm not studying_. She opened the door to her room, put her backpack down, and went over to her closet to pick out clothes for tonight. Suddenly, the phone rang. She winced, she knew who it was, and she had to pick up. But if she did, the phone would stop ringing and everyone would know she was home... So she picked up the phone. "Hello?" "OMIGOD, Dawn, is it true!" Dawn decided to act like she didn't know what she was talking about. "Is what true?" "Duh! The whole school knows Mark asked you out! Are you going?" As much as Dawn loved Janice, she knew she couldn't keep a secret. She was kinda slow, though. She didn't know that it was really a second date. "It's a school night" _It's not a lie_. "You're turning down Mark Lane because it's a school night!" She asked incredulously. "You know how my sister is. She'd never say yes to that." _Again, not a lie..._ "I can't believe you! You must be insane!" "It's not my fault...it's mystupid sister." "Ok, well, even so, you're passing up the chance of a lifetime." Dawn just grinned.

Later that night Dawn climbed down the trellis outside her house, careful not to get any dirt on her or her clothes. As she hit the ground, she looked around, and double checked that she had her stake in her purse. _Which matches my outfit_. She thought with satisfaction. Finding her stake, she started walking towards the Bronze. She walked carefully, very aware of her surroundings, and made it to The Bronze without incident. When she walked inside, she immediately felt the change in climate. It was really crowded, hot, and humid. She looked around, and spotted who she was looking for. She checked her hair and her outfit that she had spent an hour picking out and eventuallyhad cometo the conclusion of a blue halter top and tight black pants, and made her way over. "Hey, Mark" She was surprised to find that she wasn't nervous around him, as she was with most boys. "Dawn! I'm so glad you could make it. I know it's a school night and all." "Oh, well, I go out all the time on school nights" _But it's usually to stop an apocalypse, not to go on a date with a really hot guy._ And he was hot. His brown hair was cut nicely, not short, not long. His face was very_...nice_, thought Dawn. He looked good in his baggy jeans and green t-shirt. It made his eyes stand out even more. His eyes are his best feature, they're so green..._and it's not like, a normal green, it's like neon green. I wonder if he wears contacts._ He smiled at her. "Wanna dance?" "Sure" The second he touched her hand, she felt a jolt go through her whole body. A slow song started. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. Another jolt. They were pressed very close, partly because it was so crowded, and partly because they wanted to be. She could feel his body heat, and smell his scent._ At least I know he's not a vampire._ She really loved the way he smelled. _Like soap_. She took a deep breath, and felt another jolt, this time directed between her legs. She looked up at him at the same time he looked down at her. Slowly, painfully slowly, he leaned down to kiss her. She was now tingling, she wanted more. At first, it was just a peck, but they fell into a rhythm, and she felt his tongue massaging her own. He ran his hands up the back of her shirt, and then back down and underneath, letting his fingers barely touch her spine. She broke the kiss, but never broke contact as she turned her head a bit and began to kiss his neck; at first tentatively, then more passionately. His hands went around to the front of her shirt, and brushed lightly across her bra-covered nipples. She shivered, and she felt him harden a bit. Realizing her hands weren't doing anything, she reached down...to help him get a little harder. The song ended, the band went on a break,and everyone began to leave the dance floor. Reluctantly, they broke apart and walked back to a couch in the corner. He sat down and spread his legs, wordlessly inviting her to sit between them. She could still feel his hardness when she sat down. She felt a hand brush her hair back, and she felt his mouth on her neck. She immediately gasped, and she felt him pull away. "Too much?" Mark asked. "No! That's just, like my, um, soft spot." _Or my reflexive reactionas the Slayer's sister to anything puttingit's mouth on my neck._He grinned wickedly. "Oh, really?" He lowered his neck again and began to lightly nip and kiss her neck, while she moved her body against his. He ran his hand across the top of her rather low pants, eliciting another shiver from Dawn. She could feel the blood rushing down, and gathering between her legs. She turned her head to the side and met his mouth with hers. She wanted more... Her watch beeped, and they both jumped. She looked at it...it read 1:30 AM. "Shit!" she said under her breath. "I'm really sorry Mark, but it's really late, and I have school tomorrow. Can we meet again tomorrow night?" "I'd really like that, Dawn" She smiled. Tomorrow night was a Friday, and therefore not a school night. They stood up, still holding hands, and walked outside. They walked together for a few blocks, stopping periodically to kiss. When they finally got to the point where they had to part, they had an extra long kiss, and regretfully walked away, each tingling incertain places, and looking forward to tomorrow night. Dawn grinned as she walked down the street, lost in a daydream. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the bush next to her rustled...

TBC! REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Dawn Ditches

Hey y'all! I thought that it might be cool to flash forward over the fight scene...so don't be upset! I think I'm going to have it so we find out what happens in a memory sequence or something. Keep reading and reviewing! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy characters, I just like to pretend I do ;- P

THE NEXT DAY  
Dawn sat up groggily and smacked her alarm clock. _I hate that thing_. She threw back the covers, swung her feet around and stood up. She yawned as she walked over to her closet, and looked at her outfits in disgust. She took out a black t-shirt, and went over to her desk to get the scissors. She began to cut away at the fabric, then, looking satisfied, she held it up to herself and smiled. _Much better_. She went over to her dresser, picked out a lacy red bra, and put it on. She slipped the massacred shirt over her head, and looked in the mirror. She had cut the sleeves off and the bottom of the shirt so that it came up to about half way between her belly button and bra. She smiled. _Now that's more like it._

"Bye!" Buffy heard her little sister call as the door slammed. _Kids_, She thought.

Willow was standing in the Summers kitchen, making pancakes after a rather...late night...with Tara... she sighed. She was thinking about the previous night's escapades when the phone rang. Buffy was out so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Summers?"

"No, this is her friend, Willow."

"Is Miss Summers available?"

"No, I'm afraid she's out" She didn't add that she was most likely out with a certain bleach blonde vampire, doing something similar to what she had done with Taralast night.

"Do you have a number I could reach her at? This is the principal from Dawn's school"

_Uh-oh. Dawn's in trouble again. It must be Tuesday. _"No, I'm sorry, I don't. Is anything the matter with Dawn?"

"I'm afraid so. She never showed up for school today."

Willow blanched. "Sh-she never showed up?"

"Yes. So if you could inform Miss Summers as soon as possible..."

"Um, of course. Thank you. Good bye" She could see why the principal was not concerned; to him this was just another teen ditching school. But Willow knew what lurked out there. While vampires didn't go out during the day, there were plenty of demons that did. _Plus, a certain hell god who wants to sacrifice her_... Just then, Tara came down, put her arms around Willow's waist from behind, and began kissing her neck. Willow just stood there like stone.

"Will, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Willow turned to face Tara, her face set.

"Dawn's missing."

Dawn stood in an alley, by the Espresso Pump, with a beer in her hand. She took a sip of the beer, and passed it to the guy standing next to her.

"I'm bored."

Dawn grinned.

"Wanna go see something cool?"

"Whatcha got in mind?"

"Trust me, dude, you're gonna want to see this."

"Whatever, D, lead the way."

She led them to a sewer cover.

"C'mon, D, that's not cool, it's just gross" She grinned.

"Well, if you're too chicken shit..."

"I'm no fuckin' chicken!"

They descended into the sewer.

"Hello? I'm home!" Buffy put the keys on the front table. "Hello? Dawn? Will? Tara?" _Hmm. Guess they went out_. She headed to the kitchen, and saw a note. As she got closer, she could tell it was Willow's handwriting.

_ Buffy-  
__ Dawn's missing. Tara and I are searching. We've already called Xander. She never showed up for school. We'll find her, Buff. Don't  
__worry.  
-Willow_

Buffy felt the blood drain from her face.


End file.
